


The Champion and The Slave

by JustaSimpleFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master Shiro, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave Keith, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSimpleFangirl/pseuds/JustaSimpleFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Are you really a human...." Keith whispered. "I've never... Seen a human like you before...."</p><p>"I'm really a human." Shiro nodded. </p><p>"But...." Shiro could feel the eyes on his bionic arm.</p><p>"You don't become a Champion without losing a little in the process."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a couple years since I wrote fanfiction and it shows I am so sorry.

"Champion!" A woman whined, throwing herself at him, as she splayed herself over the broad shoulders of the man in front of her. "Please!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but as I say every night, I'm not interested." Champion hummed, picking the woman off him. 

She let out an indignant whine, but knew not to test Champion's temper. Though he was usually so calm and collected, everyone knew how strong and ruthless he was in the battlefield. No one dared test him wrath. She walked away, glancing one last time over her shoulder before leaving Champion's quarters. 

Champion sighed, laying down in bed and hummed softly. He was getting tired of woman constantly throwing themselves at him. He knew he was expected to take one as a wife, or at the very least a lover, but he found himself repulsed by the Galra women. 

'Scum....' He thought absent minded let. 'Almost as bad as their men....'

It had been a year since he had clawed his way from slavery and servitude at the hands of the Galra people, and become their "Champion". He could laugh... Or maybe cry at the title. Just another name for a murderer. 

Champion had almost forgotten his real name by now, and the Galra people had long forgotten by now. The only name they knew him by was Champion. And in a way he was glad for that, keeping his name out of the Galra people's mouths. 

Champion sighed softly as he closed his eyes. 'Have to sleep, have to rest. Have another gladiator battle tomorrow."

With that he fell asleep, drifting into a fitful, nightmare fueled slumber. 

\---

Blood covered his face as he looked at the mess of a monster he'd made. His breathing was heavy, his bionic arm glowing slightly, and where the flesh met metal it burned like a fire. 

"Our Champion!" A roar came from all around the arena, cheering, screaming, a cacophony of sounds. 

Champion shook ever so slightly, adrenaline buzzing through his body as he looked at his blood soaked hands. 

'It'll never come out...' He thought to himself. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Once again our Champion reigns supreme in the arena! And tonight, we have a special gift for our champion!" The disembodied voice roared louder. 

Champion's body tensed at the mention of a "special gift". He was ready to fight again as a section of the arena floor opened up and a cage appeared from it, a thin, wiry body huddled in the corner of the cage, covered in rags. As the light hit the body, it suddenly jumped up and began clawing toward Champion, body pressed hard against the cage bars. Champion looked surprised as he noticed the creatures face. It was another male human, who looked to be a few years younger then Champion. 

"It seems our Champion's new slave is feisty! I'm sure our Champion will beat it out of the boy!" The voice chuckled.

Champion looked amazed. He hadn't seen another human being in so long... Not since his two crew members had been... Sold? Killed? He didn't know. But seeing the other human made him feel strangely, even if it was obvious that the other human wanted to kill him. That was... Until the human boy got a good look at champion, past the blood and sweat, and saw that he was human too... Well, mostly human. 

"What... What are you...?" The caged human mumbled, staring intently at Champion's right arm, his bionic arm. 

Champion held his bionic arm, his Galra arm, almost defensively as the boy stared at it. 

"I'm...."

"Our Champion, are you not pleased with this slave offering!?" The voice hummed all around Champion, vibrating in his skull. 

".... Yes, thank you." Champion nodded, looking up at the crowds of people, his voice amplified in the stadium. 

"Our Champion is pleased!" The voice cheered. 

The boy on the cage growled in irritation, shouting loudly. "I'm no ones slave! Let me out damn it! Let me out!"

Champion remained quiet , wanting to comfort the boy but knowing it would be a bad idea to show him such care and compassion in front of the arena watchers. 

The cage suddenly started retreating back into the ground. The boy in the cage looked at Champion desperately, pleading not to be put back down. 

"Where are you taking him?" Champion's voice was steady and almost bored sounding as he watched the boy disappear. Inside he felt anxiety gnaw at him at the loss of the other human. 

"Do not worry Champion, your slave will be brought back to your quarters." The voice chuckled. "Your battles are done, you may go." 

Champion nodded softly, heading out of the arena, stopping to take a shower and change his clothes and headed back to his quarters. When he arrived back, he saw the boy, now in a slightly smaller cage then he had been in in the arena. Champion's quarters were quite large, but nothing compared to the rooms he'd seen of actual Galra royalty. 

"Let me out..." The boy grumbled, soft and threatening. 

"Mmm." Champion hummed, going over to the boy and tilted his head at at him. The boy glowered at Champion and suddenly slammed his body against the bars, swiping at Champion with sharp nails. Champion moved back quick enough that the boy couldn't claw at him and smiled softly. 

"What's your name?" Champion mumbled. The boy looked taken aback and moved away from the bars a bit. 

"What?" The boy snarled like a feral animal. 

"Tell me your name, please?" Champion asked softly, a gentle question that could easily be denied. 

The boy scowled darkly at Champion. "What do you care what my name is..."

"I want to know what to call you." Champion smiled kindly at the tensed boy. 

The boy's face softened a bit before hardening again. "You don't deserve to know my name, Galra swine."

The insult stung but Champion remained calm and continued to smile. 

"I can tell you my name if you like." Champion mumbled. 

"I already know your name, Champion." The boy spat the title in Champion's face. 

"That's not my name." Champion shook his head a bit. 

The boy looked a bit interested and surprised as he moved a bit closer to Champion. ".... What is it then?"

"My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro, if you like..." Shiro smiled softly at the boy. 

"Shiro...." The boy said softly, as if tasting the name in his mouth, and something in Shiro twisted at hearing the boy say his name. 

"Can I know your name?" Shiro asked again, softly and tenderly. 

The boy looked at Shiro and bit his lip softly. 

"Keith... My name is Keith..." The boy, Keith, mumbled, looking away in a mixture of shame for giving his name to the man, and embarrassment that he didn't feel that much shame. 

"Keith..." Shiro's voice was thick and deep, and the boy shivered softly as he heard the man say his name. "Thank you for telling me your name."

Keith nodded softly. "... Will you let me out now?"

"Are you going to run away or hurt me?" Shiro hummed softly and Keith's face hardened. 

"So what if I do?" Keith growled. 

"Then I won't be able to let you out." Shiro sighed softly. Keith scowled darkly and actually hissed at Shiro. 

"I thought you might actually be different, but you really are just like them."

The words stung but Shiro kept his eyes cold and calculated. 

"I'm going to sleep, I suggest you do the same." Shiro said softly, going over to the light switch. 

"W-Wait!" Keith suddenly shouted, eyes wide and frantic. "D-Don't turn off the light!"

Shiro stopped and moved his hand away from the light switch. "... Okay."

Shiro went over to the bed and grabbed a billow and blanket for Keith, going over and handing them to him. Keith hesitantly took them, looking wary of Shiro's bionic arm. 

"Good night Keith." Shiro mumbled, smiling softly. Keith grunted softly, wrapping himself up in the blanket and laid his head against the pillow. Shiro couldn't help but smile and chuckled softly as he laid down in bed. He fell into his usual fitful sleep, nightmares of experiments on his body and the gladiator arena plaguing him. 

\---

"-ro! Shiro! Shiro!" Shiro bolted upright and blinked, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room as he came out of his nightmare realm. 

"Wha.... What's going on?" Shiro panted, a thin sheen of sweat coving his body, making his clothes stick to him uncomfortably. 

"You woke me up with your screaming...." Keith mumbled, an edge of concern in his voice. "Are.... Are you okay?"

Shiro blushed brightly and shook his head as he got out of bed and stripped off his sweaty shirt. "'M fine."

"Sh-"

"I said I'm fine." Shiro said harshly, glaring at the boy slightly. 

The boy looked hurt for a split second before his face hardened and he hissed. "Fine, I don't care anyway."

Shiro sighed softly and glanced over at Keith. The younger man's brow was furrowed and his mouth was a deep frown. Shiro sighed softly as he look over the rest of Keith. The boy had obviously not been treated well. He was dirty, and the rags he wore barely clung to his small, malnourished frame. Surprisingly though there was no real scars on Keith, just bruises. 

"You're filthy..." Shiro said softly.

Keith blushed and his scowl deepened. "What do you expect! I've been held prisoner by those monsters for who knows how long!"

Shiro nodded softly, going over to Keith and unlocked the cage door using the thumb print scanner. As soon as the door was open wide enough Keith tried to bolt. Tried being the word, as Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against his body, grabbing the other hand and held it with the other. Keith struggled, but Shiro was stronger and bigger then Keith, keeping a vice grip on the boys arm. 

"Let me go asshole!" Keith shouted. 

"Relax, relax..." Shiro mumbled, his other hand going to wrap around Keith's abdomen, his large hand resting over Keith's chest, right above his heart. Keith flinched and whimpered softly, fear and anxiety creeping into his mind. "It's okay, shh, you just need a bath." 

"N-No! Let me go! L-Let me go!" Keith struggled more, wriggling around in Shiro's grip. 

Shiro sighed softly, picking Keith up tossed him over his shoulder. "You need to bathe."

"Bastard! L-Let me down now!" Keith wriggles and hissed and clawed at Shiro's back. Shiro winced a bit at the sharp nails on his back, but at the same time it felt almost... Good. 

Once in the bathing chamber Shiro locked the door with his thumb print scanner and set Keith down on his feet. The bathing chamber was large, the tub large enough to accommodate at least a few people. Shiro went and turned on the water, humming softly. 

"Take your clothes off." Shiro instructed. 

Keith blushed brightly and wrapped his arms around his body, shaking his head. "N-No way!"

"You need to get clean." Shiro sighed softly. 

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Keith looked away, his ears turning a deep red. He didn't want this man to see him naked. 

"Keith come on." Shiro smiled a bit. 

"I said no!" Keith snapped. 

Shiro went quiet before sighing exasperated. "Fine, but I'm gong to bathe even if you're not."

As he spoke Shiro began stripping off the rest of his clothing. Keith glanced at him and blushed brightly before turning his whole body away from Shiro. 

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Keith nearly shrieked. 

"I'm going to bathe." Shiro said nonchalantly, as if it should be obvious. Once fully naked, Shiro got into the warm water, letting out a sigh of content as the warmth made his sore muscles untense. Keith blushed brighter as stream began to gather in the room, thankfully obscuring both their bodies from the others view. However Keith couldn't help but look at Shiro's form, catching glimpses of scarred tan skin. 

"Keith?" Shiro hummed softly, looking at the younger and smiled softly. "Something wrong?"

"N-No...." Keith mumbled, fidgeting slightly. He couldn't deny he wanted to bathe, to get clean and wash off the dirt and grime the Galra had left on him, but he wouldn't give Shiro the satisfaction of seeing him like that.

"Are you sure you don't want to bathe with me?" Shiro asked again. 

"I'm not letting you see me naked..."

"... I could keep my eyes closed..." Shiro mumbled, blushing softly. "If that'll make you more comfortable."

"Why can't I just bathe on my own?" Keith whined. 

"Because I don't trust you." Shiro said flatly. "Not yet anyway."

Keith whined again before his resolve cracked. "Close your eyes, I'm getting in."

Shiro nodded and did as he was told, closing his eyes and hummed softly as he heard the rustling of clothes and then a soft splash as Keith got in the large tub with him. 

Shiro felt a bit overly stimulated as he kept his eyes closed, Keith's presence all too real and somehow, slowly, it seemed as though Keith was getting closer. 

"Are you really closing your eyes?" Keith mumbled. 

"Yes..." Shiro breathed, eyes still shut. Shiro could hear Keith's breathing, slightly ragged and close so close and felt something inside him tighten. "Keith...."

"... Are you really a human...." Keith whispered. "I've never... Seen a human like you before...."

"I'm really a human." Shiro nodded. 

"But...." Shiro could feel the eyes on his bionic arm.

"You don't become a Champion without losing a little in the process." Shiro smirked mirthlessly, his voice bitter. 

Even though Shiro couldn't see, Keith was blushing softly, a sympathetic twang going through him. "I see."

Keith moved away a bit and Shiro found himself wishing the other would come back. They sat in silence for a while before Shiro finally spoke. 

"Can you hand me the soap?"

Keith was silent but Shiro heard him moving in the water of the large tub, sensed his arm reach forward. Shiro's senses had always been heightened, but since becoming "Champion" he could feel things around him even more so. 

Shiro gently took the bottle of soap from Keith and smiled. "Thank you." 

Shiro began washing himself with the slippery gelatinous material. It was thicker thank the soap he remembered on earth, but not by much. He soaped up his entire body, including his hair, before handing the bottle back to Keith and dunked his entire body under water, washing the suds off. 

Keith watched and blushed softly as Shiro reemerged from under the water, eyes still closed. His captor truly was breathtakingly handsome... Not that Keith would admit it. 

"Are you washing too Keith?" Shiro hummed softly. Keith huffed and began washing himself, blushing brighter when he heard Shiro chuckling. 

"Don't laugh at me...." Keith grumbled. 

"I wasn't." Shiro hummed. 

Keith huffed again, and once he finished washing he moved a bit closer to Shiro. "I want to get out now, where are the towels?"

"In the cabinet above the sink." Shiro hummed softly. 

He heard splashing as Keith got out of the tub. It was a few moments of movement and rustling before Keith spoke. 

"You can open your eyes...." Keith mumbled. Shiro slowly opened his eyes to see Keith standing awkwardly with a towel around his waist. "Are you gonna get out?"

Shiro nodded and got out of the tub. Keith looked away quickly, a soft blush covering his cheeks up to his ears. Shiro dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist as well. He then went to the thumb print scanner and opened the door. This time Keith made no attempt at escaping. Maybe because if Shiro grabbed the boy at an awkward angle now he could be easily disrobed. Why was the boy so scared to show his lower half to Shiro?

Keith walked in front of Shiro, Shiro's eyes glued to the boys lean, toned back. He watched as the boy headed back to his cage docilely. Shiro shut the cage door behind him. 

"You can come out later if you promise not to hurt me or try to escape." Shiro smiled softly and Keith scowled. "I'll go get you some clothes."

Shiro headed to the door, pressing his thumb into the thumb print lock. Just before the door shut behind him he heard a soft 'thank you'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done early so I'm posting it now but the most regular updating schedule will be on Sundays and Thursdays.

By the time Shiro came back to the room, a bit of blood still covering his face from the battle he'd been in, Keith was sleeping peacefully in his cage, body completely curled up in the blankets. He mumbled a bit in his sleep and purred softly. 

Shiro smiled softly, going over to Keith. He had a tunic folded over on his arm for Keith to wear, and kneeled down, petting Keith's hair gently with his non metallic hand. This turned out to be a mistake as Keith's eyes flew open, looking feral and cloudy, and he instantly dug his sharp nails into Shiro's arm, crescent moon shaped wounds forming and tiny streams of blood. 

Shiro looked unaffected and simply remained still. His pain tolerance was so high by now that the boys nails felt like next to nothing.

"Keith, let me go." Shiro's voice was calm and collected. 

Keith's eyes seemed to unclouded and he looked at his nails in Shiro's arms before quickly releasing him. Shiro slowly pulled his arm back and looked at Keith, his face unreadable. 

"I-I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine Keith, I'm not angry." Shiro finally smiled softly at the younger man. 

Keith looked a bit surprise before looking away. 

"I brought you some clothes." Shiro hummed. Keith remained still. "Do you want me to give you some privacy while you change?"

Keith nodded and Shiro smiled. It was quiet obvious the boy was uncomfortable showing his body to Shiro. Shiro placed the clothes in front of Keith before walking off to the bathroom. He looked at the dried blood on his face and sighed softly, hoping he hadn't scared the boy. He began washing the dried blood from his face and bandaged his arm a bit. He then changed into some pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt. When he was done he opened the bathroom door a crack. "Can I come out?"

"Yeah." Keith called from his cage and Shiro hummed happily as he left the bathroom. 

"Are you hungry?" Shiro asked, walking over to Keith's cage. 

"I don't want to eat Galra food." Keith grumbled, but his stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Shiro mumbled, using the thumb scanner to open the cage door. Keith once again tried to bolt but Shiro grabbed him just as he had last time. Keith struggled but he was easily exhausted and slumped against Shiro's chest. Keith remained quiet, not answering Shiro. Shiro sighed and pressed his lips to Keith's ear, whispering against it. "If you don't behave, I'll have to leave you in your cage, and I really don't wanna have to do that."

Keith whined and turned his head away from Shiro. "I-I don't have to do anything you say a-asshole!"

"You don't have to, but things would be easier for both of us if you did." Shiro sighed against Keith's neck, and the boy shivered against him. 

"I'm not your slave..." Keith mumbled, trying to pull away. "I belong to no one."

"Never said you did." Shiro shrugged softly. 

Keith was silent in Shiro's grip and his stomach growled again. 

"Your hungry." Shiro stated the fact. "Let me order you some food, I'll have someone bring it up."

"No!" Keith shouted, struggling once again. 

"Keith, cooperate with me." Shiro sighed exasperated. 

"I don't want to!"

"I'm not going to let you starve yourself!" Shiro snapped at him, his voice harsh and rough. 

Keith stiffened, whined softly, and stopped trying to pull away. 

"Please Keith, I just wanted you to eat something." Shiro sighed softly. 

".... Fine...." Keith mumbled, nodding a bit. 

"Thank you." Shiro sighed in relief. "I'll call in and have someone bring you some food."

Keith nodded again. 

"If you like you can lay down on my bed while I make the call." Shiro mumbled. Keith was quiet and bit his lip as he glanced at Shiro's bed. It looked much more comfortable then the cages he'd been used to sleeping in. 

"Are you sure?" Keith mumbled. 

"You'll have to get back in the cage when your food comes, but for now it's okay." Shiro said, knowing that showing any affection or compassion toward his 'slave' would only bring trouble. 

"Okay...." Keith nodded softly and sat down on the bed. He almost let out a purr as he relaxed back into the soft pillows. But he held it in, remembering where he was, who he was with. Shiro made a call in for food and when he was done he laid down on the bed with Keith. Keith moved away from Shiro a bit, and Shiro simply smiled. "If you promise not to try to escape.... You can sleep in bed with me..." 

Keith blushed at Shiro's words, trying not to read into them. "And if I try to escape?" 

"I don't want to see you die. The Galra would find you and have you killed." Shiro said seriously. 

"How do you know they're find me...." Keith grumbled. 

"They find everyone..." Shiro muttered softly, eyes dark. 

Keith looked at Shiro inquisitively. "Shiro...?

A knock came at the door and Shiro got up. Keith went back to his cage and quietly shut the cage door. Shiro opened the door with thumb print scanner. An alien servant offered him the plate of food timidly. 

"Thank you." Shiro smiled at the alien. They nodded and left as Shiro closed the door. Shiro went over and reopened the cage door and Keith came back out, taking the plate from Shiro. Shiro laid back down in bed and Keith sat next to him, a bit closer then before. Keith began eating, but soon began just shoveling food into his mouth, so starved he couldn't help but go a bit crazy now that he was presented with food. 

"Slow down, you don't want to make yourself sick." Shiro mumbled, gently touching the small of Keith's back with his human arm. Keith stiffened a bit and remembered that Shiro was in fact still watching him. He slowed down a bit and chewed his food more thoroughly. 

Shiro kept his hand on the small of Keith's back a bit longer than necessary, before it was removed. Keith wouldn't admit it, but the feel of Shiro's hand on his back was pleasant, and he frowned a little when it was gone. This did not go unnoticed by Shiro. 

Once Keith was done eating, Shiro took the disposable plate and threw it away. 

"I may...." Keith mumbled, but stopped when he realized his voice was a bit hoarse. He quickly cleared it. "I, um.... I may not be too opposed to sleeping in this bed tonight..."

"You won't try to run?" Shiro asked, eyeing Keith's face closely, looking for any indication of deception. 

".... I won't." Keith bit his lip softly and looked away. "I'll be good.... I promise."

Shiro hummed thoughtfully before smiling softly, ruffling Keith's hair gently. 

"You're a good liar, but you're still a liar." Shiro smirked softly. 

"Wh-What!?" Keith growled, eyes narrowed. 

"You don't live in the Galra empire without learning how to read people, and tell when they're lying." Shiro hummed. "And though you're good at it, you're definitely lying."

"I-I am not!" Keith shook his head. 

"But still, even though you are lying..." Shiro smiled softly as he looked at Keith. "I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight. But there will be some precautions set in place."

"Precautions...?" Keith asked softly, a bit worried at the thought. 

"It's okay, they're nothing too serious." Shiro smiled softly.

Keith still looked suspicious and Shiro sighed, sitting up and went to the bedside drawer. He grabbed a metal collar and wrist band, showing them to Keith. 

"I'm not wearing that." Kieth said flatly. 

"It's only for the night, until I trust you enough to be with out it." Shiro insisted. 

"No." 

Shiro sighed and set the items down. "You'd really rather sleep in the cage?"

Keith didn't say anything just scowled. 

"Talk to me Keith." Shiro said, voice calm as ever. 

"Why do I have to wear the collar and a wrist band." Keith muttered indignantly. 

"You don't wear the wrist band, I do. You wear the collar, and if you get more then five feet away from me, the wrist band alerts me, I wake up, and then you sleep in the cage again." Shiro shrugged. "It's your choice."

Keith's scowl grew deeper and Shiro shook his head a bit. 

"Keith please..."

"I'm not an animal..." Keith mumbled. "I shouldn't have to wear a collar."

"It's just until I trust you not to run." Shiro assured him. 

"And how long will that be." Keith glared at Shiro. 

"However long you make it." Shiro answered. 

Keith was silent for a long time time before finally nodding. "Fine... Try not to make it too tight."

The metal collar had a thumb print scanner to unlock it and it adjusted to the wearers neck. Shiro gently put it on Keith and Keith gave a displeased grumble. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it still sucked. Shiro then began locking any area Keith might try to escape from, starting with the door and ending with the small vent in his room, before going back over to the bed and put the wrist band on himself. 

The sun was setting over the Galra empire, and Shiro sighed softly as he tugged off his shirt, leaving him in his pajama pants. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Keith mumbled, blushing softly. 

"Getting comfortable." Shiro said as if it was obvious. 

"O-Oh, I see..." Keith nodded quickly, looking away in embarrassment. 

Shiro laid down, leaving the lights on. He remembered how truly frightened Keith looked when he'd gone to turn them off, and decided not to say anything, and just leave them on. 

"Shiro..." Keith mumbled. 

"Yeah?"

".... Nothing, never mind." Keith mumbled, rolling into his side, facing away from Shiro. 

Shiro looked at Keith's back and sighed as he closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. 

\---

Shiro woke in a cold sweat, distant screams echoing in his mind and he swallowed, his mouth dry. 

"Shiro..." It was then that Shiro realizes there were hands caressing his face. "It's okay Shiro... You're safe..."

"Keith?" Shiro mumbled in a panic. "What are you-"

"Shh." Keith hushes him, his thumb gently stroking Shiro's cheek. "It's okay, just breathe."

Shiro simply nodded, breathing in ragged breaths. 

"You're doing good, just look at me." Keith muttered, his voice helping to calm Shiro down. And Shiro did look at Keith, his eyes wide and fearful, but after a few minutes relaxed until they were half lidded and heavy with sleep. "It's okay Shiro, go back to sleep, it's okay."

Shiro nodded softly, gently turning his head so he could kiss the palm of Keith's hand. 

"Thank you..." He mumbled before falling back into a more restful slumber. 

Keith blushed softly at the gentle kiss to his palm, pulling his hand away from Shiro's sleeping face. He touched the spot where Shiro had kissed, and bit his lip. Shiro's lips felt slightly chapped, but so warm and inviting. 

Keith had missed the touch of another human being since he'd been captured from earth. He didn't know exactly how long it'd been since his capture. It could have been days, even weeks. All he knew was he longed for some sort of comfort in the cold, unforgiving Galra empire. 

"Shiro...." Keith whispered, making sure the man was still asleep. When Shiro didn't respond Keith nuzzled closer to him, letting out a shaky breath as he could feel Shiro's warmth against him. 

Keith falls asleep slowly, his face nuzzled into Shiro's chest. As he drifts off he's faintly aware that Shiro smells like oak and pine... Like a forest... Like earth. "Smells like home...."

\---

"Keith... Wake up..." Shiro mumbled, gently rubbing Keith's back as the boy nuzzled closer to him. 

"Mmm?" Keith blinked and he looked up at Shiro. 

Shiro smiled softly down at Keith. "Good morning."

Keith blinked and suddenly blushed deeply, heat rising all the way up to his ears. He pulled away quickly and sat up in bed. 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Shiro asked softly. 

"N-No, of course not." Keith shook his head quickly. "J-Just surprised me a bit..."

Shiro nodded softly. He stood up from bed and looked over at Keith. "Thank you.... For what you did last night..."

Keith blushed softly. "It was nothing..."

"It helped me a lot." Shiro mumbled. 

Keith remained quiet. 

"... Do you wanna go outside today?" Shiro asked softly. Keith instantly perked up at the notion. 

"I... I can?"

"Yes." Shiro nodded. "But you can't run."

Keith scowled softly, touching the metal collar around his neck. "Do I have to continue wearing the collar?"

"Yes." 

Keith's scowls darkened more and he looked away. 

"It's not that I want to keep you collared and locked up..." Shiro mumbled. "But if I show you any compassion or care the Galra will just take you away, and give you to someone else."

Keith stiffened at the thought. He knew that Shiro was much kinder that a normal Galra master would ever be.

"Please Keith, please understand." Shiro coaxed him. "The sun will feel good on your skin and some fresh air will be good for you."

Keith was silent for a long while before nodding. "Alright."

\----

Keith could feel the eyes on him as he clung to Shiro's left arm. Keith hadn't realized Shiro lived on the same level as Galra empire soldiers, many of whom were out of their rooms and smirking at Keith as he clung to Shiro desperate for something to anchor himself to.

"Looks like Champion likes his new toy." A soldier chuckled. Keith's grip tightened on Shiro's arm. 

"How do you like him?" Another asked Shiro directly and Shiro stopped, glaring menacingly at the soldier. 

"I like him just fine." With that they kept walking, no other remarks being thrown towards them. Once outside, in a small, rare patch of green, Shiro smiled softly at Keith. "Go ahead and walk around, just don't try to run."

Keith nodded softly and tentatively let go of Shiro, taking a few steps forward from the shade into the sunlight. Keith let out a sigh of content and stretched as he soaked in the suns rays. 

Shiro watched from not to far away, deciding to stay in the shade as he breathes in the oxygen rich air. 

They stayed outside for a long while, Shiro watching as Keith rolled around and laid in the grass, picked some of the few flowers that grew in the free path, and simply enjoying being outside. 

The sun was just starting to set when Shiro decided they should head back to his room. Their room. He walked over and kneeled down next to Keith. "We have to go inside now, I need to get a few hours of training in tonight before my battle tomorrow." 

"Oh... Yes, of course." Keith nodded softly, standing up and dusted himself off. He had fresh grass stains on his tunic. 

"We can get you cleaned up before I head to the training room." Shiro chuckled softly. They headed back to their room and Shiro took the collar off Keith's neck and the wrist band off his wrist. "Alright, let's get you in a bath."

"Um a-actually..." Keith mumbled. "I would... I would likes to bath with you, after you're done training..." 

"Oh..." Shiro nodded. "Okay then... I'll leave you here while I go train."

"I want to come with you..." Keith muttered. 

"You do?" 

"Yes..." Keith nodded shyly. "I want to watch you train."

Shiro blushed softly and bit his lip. "Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tender and sweet now but just you wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and hits! Please enjoy the latest chapter

Keith watched with rapt attention as Shiro trained. The way the man's body tensed and released as he punched and kicked at the punching bag, the muscles straining and tightening. Keith sat on a hard bench, chewing his lip nervously and ﬁddling with the collar as Galra soldiers watched Shiro train as well. Shiro paid them no mind, but Keith was all too aware of their presence.

"Keith." Shiro called over to the boy. "Grab me a water."

Keith ﬂinched a bit at Shiro's tone. It was harsh and obviously an order. Was Shiro mad at him? He got up and got Shiro a water, bringing it over to the man. "H-Here you go..."

Shiro nodded softly, his expression unreadable. The Galra soldiers soon grew bored of watching Shiro train and left him and Keith alone. A few minutes after they left Shiro walked over to to Keith. Keith looked down, not meeting Shiro's gaze.

"Sorry, I have to make it look like I'm treating you like a slave..." Shiro mumbled, sitting down next to Keith, sipping his water.

"... I understand..." Keith nodded softly.

Shiro glanced at him and offered the boy the water bottle. Keith took it with a small thank you, taking a few sips. He then handed Shiro the water back and the man ﬁnished it.

"I'm gonna train a little longer, if you get bored of watching me let me know." Shiro smirked softly as he got up.

"Shiro..." Keith mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can I try?" Keith asked the question like saying it was dangerous, and it very well was. Slaves like Keith, used as servants instead of entertainment weren't allowed to train their bodies like the slaves in the gladiator battles were.

"If you get caught we'll both be in trouble." Shiro said, his tone serious.

"Y-You're right, I'm sorry I sh-"

"Which is why we'll have to be careful." Shiro cut him off. Keith's eyes lit up and he smiled, a beautiful, genuine smile that had Shiro's heart hammering in his chest. "C-Come on, I'll show you how it's done."

"I know how to punch." Keith rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Oh? Go on then, show me what you can do." Shiro says, waving his hand at the punching bag.

Keith face takes on a look of determination and he gets into a fairly good stance before punching the bag as hard as he could. It barley budged and Keith look shocked and held his throbbing hand.

"What the hell!? That things like a solid rock!" Keith scowled as he looked at the punching bag.

"Galra training equipment is a lot tougher than earths..." Shiro hummed, and Keith nodded slightly in understanding. "Go easy... They hurt at ﬁrst so don't punch too hard, take it slow. Your stance is really good... Where'd you learn it?"

Keith was quiet for a second before beginning to punch the bag. "I used to get into ﬁghts a lot...

Back on earth."

"Oh." Shiro nodded softly, watching Keith closely. "What was your life on earth like."

Keith remained silent this time, the burn of his ﬁsts against the punching bag starting to hurt less and become numb against his knuckles.

"Keith?" Shiro mumbled, worried he'd asked to much, if he was prying to deep.

"It was better than here but..." Keith was quiet again and shook his head a bit. "It was better than here."

Shiro nodded softly, sighing a bit to himself. "It feels like anything is better than here..."

Keith was quiet and bit his lip as he punched, even giving a few kicks here and there. They stayed in the training room for a while, Shiro choosing to start lifting weights while Keith kicked the punching bag. Shiro stood close to the door and would give a whistle whenever a Galra soldier would come by, alerting Keith to stop his training. By the time Shiro and Keith were heading back to their room they were both sore and tired.

"Bath?" Keith mumbled. Shiro gave a grunt of agreement as he rubbed his stiff neck.

Once back in their room Shiro stretched, his back giving an audible few cracks. Shiro gave a little groan of pleasure and Keith blushed at the sound.

"Can't wait to take a bath." Shiro hummed happily, and Keith nodded in agreement. "We can take them separately this time if you like."

Keith smiled and nods his head a bit. "Yes, some privacy sounds nice right now."

Shiro tried not to let his mind wander into dangerous places at the thought of Keith wanting some private time to himself.

"You can take yours ﬁrst Shiro..." Keith mumbled.

"Okay..." Shiro nodded softly, glancing from Keith to the cage. Keith noticed the look and bit his lip nervously before starting to walk to the cage. "Wait."

Keith stopped and looked a bit confused.

"You can stay outside the cage while I bathe...." Shiro mumbled. "The door is locked anyway, no real need for you to be double locked in."

Keith nodded softly and have a faint smile. "Thank you Shiro...."

"No need to thank me." Shiro hummed, smiling at Keith before heading into the bathroom.

Shiro started the water, ﬁlling up the tub and stripped down quickly, humming softly to himself. As he slipped into the tub he let out a relaxed sigh, his muscles loosening in the hot water. He grabbed the soap and began washing of the day's sweat and grime. It always felt so god to get clean, and he smiled softly.

A loud crash from the bedroom came and Shiro was out of the tub in seconds, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist before he was back in the room, looking around frantically for-

"Let me go!" Keith's voice was shaking slightly, but held an edge of hostility to it.

Shiro looked over to the door way to see a two Galra soldiers, one holding Keith up by his hair. A table has been knocked over and a vase is cracked to pieces on the ﬂoor. Keith struggled and cursed, trying to claw at the soldiers. The other soldier pressed the tip of his gun to Keith's back, right between his shoulder blades. Keith instantly stilled.

"What the fuck are you doing with him!?" Shiro snarled with such ferocity that the soldiers both ﬂinched. Even Keith looked a bit frightened by the sudden change in Shiro.

"Ch-Champion we w-were just-" The soldier holding the gun to Keith began, but stopped when he heard his own voice shake. He cleared his throat and began again. "We came to inform you of your gladiator battle tomorrow, and when we came in we saw your slave was given free range of your room even though you weren't present."

"That's right, I gave him free range, because I was bathing." Shiro growled low in his throat, his once relaxed muscles now taut and ready to attack. "Is that a problem?"

"It's just..." The soldier swallowed. "We thought you would have left him in the cage."

"I was taking a quick bath, and thought it unnecessary. He's my slave, to do with him as I please. Now please, kindly, let. Him. Go!"

The soldier holding Keith instantly released him and Keith scrambled over to Shiro. Shiro relaxed a bit, but remained guarded, his expression going from one of pure rage to an unreadable mask.

"Is there anything else you need?" Shiro grumbled.

"N-No." The soldiers shook their heads before making a hasty retreat.

"Are you okay?" Shiro murmured sweetly, caressing Keith's cheek gently.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm okay." Keith nodded, nuzzling into the touch gently. "Thank you Shiro..."

Shiro blushed softly, looking into Keith's eyes as he stares at Shiro. They were such a beautiful violet color, so deep, so many secrets hidden within them.

"Keith...." Shiro whispered the boys name out and before he knew what he's doing he's kissing Keith. It's not a deep kiss, nor was it possessive. It was a simple press of Shiro's lips to Keith's, allowing the boy to pull back if he wanted to. But Keith froze in place before gently kissing back. And oh god, did the world- the entire universe in fact- feel so right and at ease as the younger man kissed him back. They pull apart after a few moments and Keith is smiling one of those rare, genuine smiles that only Shiro seemed to get him to produce.

"What... What was that for...?" Keith mumbled shyly and Shiro swallowed softly.

"I just... Really wanted to kiss you." Shiro bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Well, it was nice." Keith blushed a bit brighter, the red touching the tips of his ears. "Can we....

Can we do it again?"

And before he can stop himself a little laugh bubbles up from inside Shiro. Keith looks confused and scowled a bit.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"Nothing I'm just..." Shiro stopped and smiled broadly at Keith, a smile that has Keith's heart in his throat. "I'm really happy."

"Because of me?" Keith asked the question like it could never be true.

"Because of you." Shiro nodded, before he leans down a bit and is kissing the boy all over again.

\---

"Shiro..." Keith's voice is barely above a whisper. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm." Shiro nodded softly, lazily moving around to wrap his arms around Keith as they both laid in bed.

The night before they had decided to ﬁnish Shiro's bath together, though Keith insisted once again that Shiro keep his eyes closed. Once the had ﬁnished and redressed, Shiro lending Keith a pair of pajama pants that were too big and a shirt that was also much too big from him, they both fell into bed. Keith had smiled softly as he nuzzled against Shiro's chest, and Shiro honestly felt like there wasn't a care in the world. That night they both slept relatively peacefully.

But all good things had to come to an end.

"You have a gladiator battle today...." Keith mumbled, gently touching Shiro's chest, running circles into the fabric of his shirt.

"Yes." Shiro nodded softly.

"But you'll come back... You always win." Keith smiled softly up at Shiro.

"Yes." Shiro nodded again, kissing Keith's forehead gently. "I'll come back, I promise."

Keith leaned up and kissed Shiro gently, Shiro happily returning the affectionate peck. Before he knew what was happening they're were kissing deeply, open mouth and panting softly, desperate for breath.

"Shiro... Sh-Shiro..." Keith whines between kisses, his hands wrapping around Shiro's neck, pulling him close.

"Y-Yeah?" Shiro mumbled, voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"I... I-"

A knock came at the door and Shiro quickly pulled away from Keith. He quickly pit a ﬁnger to his lips and Keith nodded before Shiro turned and called to the door. "Yes? What is it?"

"Champion, your battle begins in ten minutes." A Galra soldiers voice came from the other side of the door.

"Alright." Shiro said. "Thank you for the update."

Keith whined softly and Shiro hushed him gently. They heard the sound of footsteps growing fainter as the soldier walked away and Shiro kissed Keith's head, getting out of bed. Keith stared at Shiro For a bit before looking down at his hands in his lap.

"You okay Keith?" Shiro asked softly, glancing over at the boy.

"I-I'm ﬁne just...." Keith shook his head softly before looking up at Shiro with a smile that doesn't meet his eyes. "Please be careful."

Shiro nodded softly, grabbing his battle wear and went to change in the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom fully dressed he went over to Keith, kissing him deeply and caressed his cheek before pulling away. "I promise I'll come back."

Keith nodded softly, gently placing his own hand on top of Shiro's, nuzzling against the touch. "I know you will..."

\---

Shiro panted softly, blood on his face and deep gashes on his arm and chest throbbed painfully as they bled. He felt light headed but managed to stay standing, looking at the dead body of a massive alien.

"Our Champion!" The disembodied voice roared and the crowd cheered loudly for Shiro, for their champion. Shiro feels sick to his stomach at the sound and his vision is starting to go black around the edges.

"Need to go...." Shiro mumbled, heading to the opening where the winner could exit through. As soon as he was away from the eyes of the crowd he collapse on the ground, breathing labored and vision darkening by the second. He was vaguely aware that he was being carried by his arms somewhere, but soon he was out cold and when he woke up he was in the inﬁrmary. Fresh scars littered his arm and chest, and he felt a sickening wave a nausea that usually accompanied fresh scars. He stumbles off the operating table and makes it to a a trash can before emptying the contents of his stomach, which honestly wasn't that much to begin with.

"Good to see you're awake." A voice said softly and Shiro groaned. He turned to look at an alien servant who quickly averted their eyes from Shiro. "Your slave has been asking about you, he seemed concerned."

"Keith?" Shiro muttered, getting up and stumbled almost drunkenly before his had to lean against the wall. The drugs they used on him must not have left his system yet. "Where is he?"

"In your room, back in his cage...." The alien bit it's.... Lip? It was hard to tell with the aliens strange anatomy. "Some uh... Some Galra soldiers roughed him up a bit. I think he put up a bit of a ﬁght."

"What!?" Shiro sees red and he's hit with a sudden head rush along with fear and anger.

"I-I'm sorry Champion..." The alien muttered fearfully.

"I need to go to my room." Shiro growled. "Get me something to clear my head, now!"

The alien ﬂinched and moved to grab Shiro a bottle of pills. Shiro snatched the bottle from the alien and took a couple of the pills. An instant feeling of clarity hits him and he takes a few deep breaths before quickly walking out the the operating room back to his own room, opening the door quickly and went over to Keith's cage. Keith's huddled form lay on the cage, a blanket tossed over him

"Keith!? Keith are you okay!?" Shiro tried to keep the fear and desperation out of his voice but it was clearly there as he opened the cage door and went to Keith's side. He gently tugged the blanket off Keith and instantly noticed the bruises discoloring his body. Keith had his back to Shiro and he remains tense, clearly on edge. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Keith... Keith can you talk to me, I need to get you taken care of, I need to take you to the inﬁrmary."

"No...." Keith croaked. "Don't.... Don't take me to the inﬁrmary..."

"Keith you have to go to the inﬁrmary you're hurt!" Shiro felt like he was dying as he touched Keith shoulder. Keith let out a hiss of pain and Shiro quickly retracted his hand, his heart aching to help Keith but helpless to do so.

"I-I'm ﬁne... I just want to g-go lay on the bed, pl-please Shiro, i just wanna go to bed...." Keith shook softly as his voice cracked.

Shiro was quiet but took a deep breath as he gently picked Keith up in his arms. Keith let out a pained groan as he was picked up and carried to the bed. Shiro gently set him down and Keith gave a week smile. "Thank you Shiro... I feel better already."

Now that Keith was facing the man, Shiro could see the full damage that had been done to Keith's face. He had a cut lip and a bruised cheek that let up a black eye.

"Keith..." Shiro whispered, the sting of tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm okay, really..." Keith mumbled voice still soft and slightly broken. "Just lay down with me, please, I just want to lay with you."

Shiro let a few tears creep down his cheeks as he laid down next to Keith, gently taking his hand and kissed Keith's ﬁngers. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Keith... I promise."

They stayed like that until Keith eventually fell asleep, and Shiro sat up in bed next to him. He gently petted Keith's hair with a feathery light touch. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Keith again. He never wanted to see the boy hurt, or in pain, or suffering in the slightest. And that's when Shiro realized that maybe he was falling for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))))

It takes Keith a total of three weeks before he started coming back to his old self. The bruises have mostly faded and his black eye was almost completely back to normal, and more than that his usual sassy and standoffish behavior was back. Well, back for everyone except Shiro. In the few weeks that Shiro has been nursing Keith back to health, they had grown even closer and bonded. Shiro had hardly left Keith alone, only leaving him to train and battle. The man had devoted himself completely to Keith, and he felt his love for the boy becoming stronger with each passing day. Keith would nuzzle close to Shiro at night, and whenever Shiro had an nightmare Keith was there to lull him back to sleep, reminding him he was safe, he was okay, he was with Keith. And the thought alone, the thought of being with Keith, made everything feel so much better. 

\---

"Keith...?" Shiro mumbled one morning, checking to make sure the boy was still asleep. 

Keith remained asleep and Shiro got up, kissing the boys head gently before heading to the door. He planned on getting a quick morning work out while Keith slept before he had his battle later that day. 

"Mmmm.... Shiro..." Keith mumbled, sitting up and looked at the man, having woken up from the lack of Shiro's presence. "Where're you going?" 

"To train, but I can stay if you want me to." Shiro smiled softly at Keith. 

"No, it's okay." Keith yawned lazily, stretching as he got out of bed and went over to Shiro, nuzzling him gently. "May I come with?" 

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Shiro asked softly, gently touching Keith's face where the small bruises still lingered. 

"I'm fine Shiro." Keith hummed softly, leaning into his touch. "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help but worry about you.... I care about you." Shiro mumbled shyly, a soft blush creeping to his cheeks and ears. 

Keith purred softly and nuzzled Shiro more. "I care about you too... A lot... More than anyone I've ever had in my life actually."

Shiro blushed brightly and tilted Keith's head up, kissing him gently. Keith hummed softly into the kiss, opening his mouth a bit and allowed Shiro to slip his tongue inside. They kissed deeply for a few moments, Keith moaning softly as Shiro pressed against him gently. 

"Sh-Shiro..." Keith whined. Keith's hands went to Shiro's chest, slowly creeping lower down his body to Shiro's-

"Stop." Shiro said, pulling away and made Keith whimper softly at the loss of contact. "Keith you know what I said about.... That." 

"But Shiro..." Keith pouted softly, trying to nuzzle his face against the mans neck, but Shiro pulled away again. 

"No Keith." Shiro shook his head. "I told you, we're not doing this. It just... It's not a good idea."

"You kiss me and touch me, but you never go farther then gentle caresses and I want more Shiro, I need more!" Keith huffed indignantly. 

"Keith, please I need to go train..." Shiro sighed. 

"Fine, go train!" Keith shouted, turning his back to Shiro. "I'm staying here... I'm not in the mood to watch you get all sweaty and gross anyway..."

Shiro sighed again and went to the door, opening it and left. 

It wasn't that Shiro didn't want to be with Keith in that way. It was just.... He couldn't bare to make the boy fall in love with him and then die in the arena, leaving Keith all alone like that. He wouldn't put Keith through that...

\---

When Shiro got back to his room he was quite sweaty and felt gross, wanting to do nothing other then take a bath. 

"Keith I'm ba-" 

Shiro's eyes widened as he looked at Keith laying on the bed, naked, legs spread wide as he pushed three of his fingers inside himself. Keith was moaning and whimpering and Shiro felt a shot of arousal go straight to his groin as he swallowed thickly, unable to look away from the sight of Keith fingering himself. 

"Shiro..." Keith moaned as he looked at the man. "Please Shiro..."

Shiro felt a bit of his sanity return when he heard his name and quickly walked into the bathroom and locked himself inside. 

He could hear Keith let out a confused noise as he shut the door, but refused to go back out, even when he heard Keith moaning loudly and begging for Shiro to come out. Shiro simply turned the bath water on as cold as it would go and submerged himself in the cool waters, trying to ignore Keith's wanton pleading. 

It was about an hour later, half an hour after things had gone quiet, that he finally decided it was safe for him to go back out. 

Shiro unlocked the bathroom door and walked out with his still sweat covered clothes back on. It felt disgusting but he didn't want to only have a towel on when he went out to see Keith. He glanced around and noticed that Keith was back in his cage, a blanket wrapped around his slight frame. 

"Keith..." Shiro mumbled, going over to the cage. "What are you doing in there?"

"Go away, just leave me alone..." Keith sniffled. 

"I won't, I care about you remember." Shiro said softly. 

"No you don't! You're disgusted by me aren't you! You just put up with me because you have to, you only kiss me because you have no one else!" Keith sniffles more and let out a little sob. "Don't try to deny it... I know it's true..."

"Keith... Keith no it's not like that..." Shiro said, opening the cage door and went inside to wrap a comforting arm around Keith. Keith didn't pull away but remained ridged in Shiro's arms. "I'm just... I'm scared ."

"Of me?"

"No, not of you, I'm scared of.... Of leaving you alone, of hurting you, of not being able to protect and take care of you... I'm scared of what I might do, or what might happen..." Shiro said, voice wavering a bit as he thought about all the things that could happen.

"Shiro..."

"And the worst part is I'm so weak here Keith... I'm just the Champion, I'm just the entertainment for these monsters, and if they wanted to they could kill me, or take you away, or hurt you, or...." Shiro trailed off, biting his lip hard enough that it drew blood. 

"Shiro." Keith touched Shiro's face gently, his thumb running over Shiro's bitten lip, smearing the blood. "It's okay...."

"You don't know that..." Shiro shook his head. "You don't know what will happen." 

"Maybe not, but I want to spend every second we're together enjoying our time, not worrying about the future..." Keith murmured.

"But-"

"Shiro, I just want to be with you..." Keith mumbled. "In every way..."

"We... We can't..." Shiro shook his head weakly. 

"Please Shiro... I don't want to waste my life wondering what could have been... I want to spend my life with you, for however long we have." Keith mumbled, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

Shiro blushed brightly, wiping Keith's tear away and leaned in, kissing him deeply. Keith gasped softly and kissed back happily, holding onto Shiro tightly. 

"Keith..." Shiro muttered. "A-Are you sure....?"

"Yes." Keith breathed.

Shiro groaned softly and got up. "Come on then.... Let's go to the bed."

Keith nodded, getting up and followed Shiro to the bed. Keith let the blanket drop from covering his body and he blushed as his naked body is exposed to Shiro. Shiro tried not to stare to much but failed as he eyed Keith's once again hard cock, his lean arms and legs, toned stomach, perk nipples, and nice round butt. 

"Like what you see?" Keith mumbled teasingly as he laid down on his back in bed. 

"Yes." Shiro answered honestly. "Quiet a lot actually."

Keith blushed brightly and looked away. "Pervert...."

"Am I?" Shiro smirked softly, hovering over Keith and pressed his clothes hips against the younger man's. 

"Yes." Keith gasped out, as he felt Shiro grinding against him. "You're so perverted Shiro."

Shiro chuckled and sat back on his haunches, tugging his shirt off, followed by his pants. Keith licked his lips as he looked up at Shiro, all muscle and tan skin and scars. So many scars. And Keith makes it his mission as he sits up to kiss every scar he sees. Shiro lets out a breathy groan as Keith kisses all over him body. 

"Shiro... D-Does it feel good?" Keith asked softly. 

"Yes." Shiro hissed. "So good, don't stop baby."

Keith halted at the pet name before kissing and even licking along Shiro's scars with renewed vigor. Shiro panted softly, and after a few moments he grabbed the boy, pulling him up and kissed him hard. Keith moaned into the kiss, hands going into Shiro's hair to tug gently and scape his scalp softly. 

"Lay down." Shiro mumbled. Keith nodded and laid down, opening his legs wide for Shiro. Keith was still prepped and ready to go from when he had been fingering himself, but Shiro wanted to make absolutely sure the boy could handle his large girth. He grabbed the lube Keith had been using- where had Keith even gotten this?- and lubed up his fingers, gently pressing two inside Keith. Keith moaned at the feeling of Shiro's fingers inside him, gently moving, working their way deeper. "Is it okay?"

"It's amazing..." Keith panted softly, pressing down against Shiro's fingers. "P-Please... More..."

Shiro nodded, gently pressing another finger inside. Keith whined softly, Shiro's fingers stretching him hurt a bit, but the pleasure and need for the man was overwhelming his senses. 

"H-Hurry! I-I need you now Shiro!" Keith whimpered. 

Shiro bit his lip and swallowed softly, gently pulling his fingers out and kissed Keith gently as he positioned himself between the boys legs. Shiro grabbed the lube, lubing up his cock and took it in hand and pressed it to Keith's entrance, the younger shivering softly in anticipation. 

"Ready?" Shiro mumbled. 

"Yes." Keith hissed in pleasure. And then Shiro is entering him, and it hurts, and Shiro has only put the head in and oh god, oh fuck, it hurts!

Keith let out a noise of pain and discomfort but before Shiro can pull out Keith is wrapping his legs tight around Shiro's hips. 

"Keith stop you're in pain!" Shiro murmured, even though ever instinct within him is telling him to ram himself deep inside Keith, to mark his place inside the boy. 

"N-No, please!" Keith shook his head quickly, trying to remain relaxed. "I-I want you Shiro, I n-need you! Please don't stop, pl-please I want this!"

Shiro looked like he was the one in pain as he looked down at Keith. "I don't wanna hurt you..." 

"I-I've been through w-worse..." Keith said between labored breaths. He was obviously struggling to keep his composure. "B-Besides, it you.... You would n-never hurt me..."

Shiro let out a soft breath and nodded. "Okay, try to relax, I'll go slow..."

As he spoke Shiro took Keith's cock in hand and began gently stroking, trying to help him relax. Keith tightened a bit before loosening ever so slightly at the pleasure and Shiro too the opportunity to press a little deeper inside the boy. 

It was a few long, agonizingly slow minutes later that Shiro was finally all the way inside, filling Keith completely. Keith was panting hard and holding onto Shiro desperately. 

"I-It's in, all of y-you, all of your b-big... I-it's all in?" Keith babbled and Shiro nodded softly. 

"Y-Yeah, it's all in." 

"Amazing...." Keith breathed out. "I-I'm filled with Shiro..."

Shiro let out a soft moan as he felt Keith tighten ever so slightly around him. "Keith, baby, c-can I... Can I..."

"Yes." Keith nodded. "Please move, I-I want to feel you m-move inside me...."

Shiro let out a shaky breath as he slowly began pulling out of Keith, before pushing back in. Keith's face was scrunched up a bit as Shiro moved, but pain soon gave in to pleasure, and as Shiro picked up the pace Keith began to moan and whine wantonly. 

"Yes.... Shiro, Shiro! I-ah- It's amazing!" Keith panted out as Shiro moved. And then Shiro hit the bundle of nerves inside Keith that had him gasping for breath and seeing stars as sparks of electricity ran through him. "Fuck!! There, there! Hit there again!" 

And so Shiro angled his hips and began hitting against the spot repeatedly, making Keith writhe and tighten, making so many beautiful sounds fall from the younger's mouth. 

"Fuck Shiro, I-I'm gonna come!" Keith panted, arms wrapped tight around Shiro's neck. 

"Me too, Keith... Fuck I-I love you so much Keith!" Shiro groaned, moving faster. 

"I love you too! Shiro, Shiro! C-Coming!!" Keith cried as he came hard, tightening around Shiro's cock. 

"Keith!!" Shiro moaned out the boys name as he came at the feeling of Keith tightening. Keith gasped as he was filled with Shiro's come, moaning softly. It was a few long minutes before the pair's breathing finally became normal again and Shiro gently pulled out of Keith. "S-Sorry I came inside..."

"It's okay.... I wanted you to." Keith smiled lazily up at Shiro, making the man blush. Shiro gave himself a few minutes to recover from his post sex bliss before going to to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel, cleaning Keith off as come leaked from his hole. Keith hummed happily, the warm towel feeling nice on his sore ring of muscle. Shiro tossed the towel into the dirty hamper and got back into bed with Keith, gently pulling the boy close to his chest. 

"I love you so much Keith." Shiro mumbled softly. 

"I love you too Shiro..." Keith whispered tiredly.

They both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. No nightmares to plague them, only the comfort of each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update on a Sunday's and Thursday's.


End file.
